Trapped in a Wolf's Den
by justastrugglingwriter
Summary: Tyler Hoechlin is an actor who plays a werewolf on TV. What happens when he meets a werewolf in real life? *Please give it a chance* Wump!Tyler & Hurt!Tyler in later chapters.


*Tyler*

I groggily left the bar, walking alongside the building toward my car. I had to use the wall for balance a few times. You wouldn't think it but I'm such a lightweight. I don't go out drinking too much because I put myself on a pretty strict diet. A diet that I cheated on tonight because I was out celebrating another season of Teen Wolf coming to an end. Other costars and some friends from set were here and altogether, it turned out to be a pretty fun night.

We even decided to go to one of those more secluded town bars on the outskirts of LA so that we wouldn't have to deal with all the paparazzi and running into any fans. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but man was it nice to feel like another human being. Just another guy going to the bar with friends after a long work day.

A wave of nausea and light headedness washed over me for a moment. I leaned on the side of the building for support, holding my stomach until all the dizziness went away again. _I'm never going to drink ever again_ , I thought to myself. But I'm sure that was just a lie I told my drunk mind and body so that maybe it would take it easy on me.

The uneasiness subsided and I was able to stand somewhat straight again. I took my weight from the building and finally reached my car. I'm just going to sleep in my car for now and get a ride from Posey when he heads out tonight. I left a little early because I'm way too dizzy and if I stay longer, I know I'll probably drink more and get worse.

It's no big deal for me to wait for him though. He knows I'll be in the back of my big, red Hummer. I've never actually slept in it before, but I'm too tired to care right now. I just want to lay down and my Hummer definitely has enough room to just crash in the back seat.

A noise behind me pulled me from my thoughts. I turn my head to see where it came from but the quick movement made everything spin. I closed my eyes tight and held the side of my head with the hand holding my keys. My other hand reached behind me, anchoring me to my car for support. _Never going to drink again_ , I repeated to myself.

When I opened my eyes, my vision was still swaying, but it was much better. I looked around again to see where the noise came from, but all I saw was the back alley way and a dumpster with what seemed more trash on the outside than in.

I, slowly this time, look back to my car. _Let's try this again_. I held the key tightly with my hand as if that would stop it from shaking so much and bent down so I was eye level with the door handle. My other hand, gripping the side of the car, was the only thing that actually seemed to help keep me steady.

I attempt to put my key into the car door again. _Holy crap, why is this so hard to do all of a sudden._ I feel like the key is going everywhere except in the key hole. _Wait a minute. God, I'm stupid._ They make unlock buttons on your keychain for a reason. I stand up straight again, or as straight as I could, and roll my eyes at my own stupidity.

I hear another noise behind me that made me forget what I was doing as I turn to identify it again. I didn't spin around as fast as I did last time but my view of the alley way still whirled and swished in my head a bit making me squint. I still didn't see anything. _It was probably just an alley cat looking for food,_ I tell myself but I feel like I'm just telling myself another lie to ease my mind.

An uneasy feeling sets in my stomach. But that could just be a second wave of nausea coming in. I face my car and look down at the little buttons on my key remote. I press a button and jump when my car horn goes off. Wrong button. I push on the button next to that and hear a click as my doors at last, unlock.

I reach out to grab my door handle, but before I pull on it, I notice something in the reflection of my window. My stomach drops when I realize there's a wild looking man standing behind me. I yelped as I spun around so fast that I almost fell to the ground.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. My drunken state was sobering up a little at the fright that just pulsed through me but my head wouldn't stop doing circles. _I swear this is punishment for cheating on my diet tonight._

The man finally came into a more stable view after a moment. He was a mountain of a man at that with a wild look to him. He had short dark hair, tanned skin, and thick eyebrows. There was a very muscular build to him too. Not like a body builder, more like a bouncer at a club or a body guard. I swear his nostrils couldn't get any bigger as he let out deep breaths from them. Even his upper lip lifted up at the corner as if he was about to snarl at me. But what frightened me the most about him was his big, terrifying, brown eyes that were staring crazily at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him hoping to yank him away from this trance he was in but he stayed silent. "Ok well, I'm just gonna…," I trailed off pointing to my car unsure of what else to say.

I turned back to my car slowly, still watching him out of the corner of my eye with a look of confusion on my face. But as I began to pull the door handle and break eye contact, a giant sized hand crushed my face up against my window and held me there with a firm grip.

"What the hell, man?" I yelled. "Get off of me!"

He took hold of my arm and seized a handful of my hair and ripped me away from my car, throwing me against the bar. I fell to the ground. Before I could get up and run inside, he had yanked me to my feet and grabbed a fistful of my shirt around the collar.

"I-I don't want any trouble." I pressed as I held my hands up showing my sincerity in my words. "Just let me go and we could forget this happened." I tried saying all this with confidence, but my voice betrayed me for a more panicky tone.

He snarled at me as he pushed me against the wall. I almost tripped over the 6 inches I had to move backwards. _Wait a minute, did he just actually snarl at me? Who does that?_ But before I could find out, the man brought me forward and slammed me hard against the wall. The wind was knocked out of me for a few seconds before I finally started to try and break free of him.

He slammed me into the wall a second time, this time my head made contact. I saw stars as I began punching at him. Not with much strength because I was dazed but I punched and kicked anywhere I could reach trying to flail around and rip myself from this brute figure.

I could feel him bring me forward a third time. Nothing I was doing had any effect on the gigantic man that held onto me. He slammed me into the wall yet again and this time I saw nothing but black.

 **A/N Hello Everyone! Thank you all for reading Chapter 1! So this is a story I'm thinking about continuing. It all depends on the reviews I get, so if you like, please please review. I love all your input, good and bad. If enough people like it by following or reviewing, then I will of course oblige with another chapter.**


End file.
